Automotive bodies are assembled by superimposing edges of multiple formed panels, joining the formed panels together by spot welding to configure a box body, and joining structural members to required locations on the box body by spot welding. Examples of structural members employed at a side section of an automotive body (body side) include side sills joined to the two sides of a floor panel, an A-pillar lower and an A-pillar upper provided standing upward from a front portion of the side sill, a roof rail joined to an upper end portion of the A-pillar upper, and a B-pillar joining the side sill and the roof rail together.
Generally speaking, configuration elements (such as respective outer panels) of structural members including A-pillar lowers, A-pillar uppers, and roof rails often have a substantially hat-shaped lateral cross-section profile configured by a top plate extending in a length direction, two convex ridge line portions respectively connected to the two sides of the top plate, two vertical walls respectively connected to the two convex ridge line portions, two concave ridge line portions respectively connected to the two vertical walls, and two flanges respectively connected to the two concave ridge line portions.